Pídeme el corazón
by ANN ARSTON AARA
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tu vida cambia de la noche de la mañana? Cuando te encuentras en tu vida tres niños indefensos que no tienen a nadie más que a ti, no te queda otra que aparcar tus necesidades para cubrir la de ellos
1. Parte 1

**Pídeme el corazón**

 **Parte 1**

 **Seattle 2010**

¿Ropa...? Listo.

¿Paraguas...? Listo.

¿Capas...? feliz de que esta vez fuera suficiente.— Listo.

Y está lloviendo. Sería un día largo en el hospital, un día de mierda.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Bella al oír su alarma sonar. Ojalá tuviera unos minutos más, pensó en vano, pero si se levantaba cinco minutos tarde luego llegaba retrasada y hoy eso era imposible. Ángela tenía un show de talentos para el cual tenía que ir peinada y vestida con un tutú, Tyler un partido de fútbol importantísimo mientras que Renesmee tenía un importantísimo examen de ciencias. Todo era más importante que ella.

Gruñó un poco molesta con la vida porque la tenía cuidando a sus sobrinos cuando su hermana se recuperaba en un centro de rehabilitación y es que la heroína no era algo agradable.

Sus padres habrían tomado el cargo de los niños pero luego se recordó por milésima vez que odiaban a su hermana pequeña, quién tenía tres hijos más diferentes que el agua y el aceite, y vivía la vida bebiendo y metiéndose mierda, y se dedicarían a influenciar a los niños en contra de su madre. No era tampoco fácil el hecho de hacerlos pasar a servicios sociales puesto que tenían suficiente familia y Marie tampoco era una opción. Su pobre abuela apenas podía moverse. Por lo que le tocaba a ella hacerse cargo de los tres pequeños. Había dejado de pronto de ser aquella hermosa y cuidada doctora de emergencias que seguía su rutina y sus planes, con un novio que hacía que fuera la envidia de todo el hospital; pero Michael se había esfumado comprometiéndose con Jessica en cuanto escuchó de tres niños y un cargo sin fecha de caducidad. Bastardo.

Bella se levantó y se quedó sentada en la cama, con los pies en el suelo mientras miraba su cara en el espejo del tocador. Otra vez le tocaba ponerse maquillaje para esconder las ojeras. Bajó un poco la cabeza resignada y vio una fotografía de su hermana en la secundaria.

Su querida hermana Rose había escondido muy bien el hecho de que había consumido drogas durante años, que Royce le había metido esa mierda con tal de controlarla para luego desaparecer y solo volver cuando no tenía como seguir pagando sus cosas, acostumbrado a encontrar dinero en un sobre al día siguiente a cambio de seguir suministrándole drogas a Rose. Bella no conseguía imaginarse como sus sobrinos ignoraban todo lo que sucedía con su madre, ya que ellos pensaban que su madre era una santa que estaba en un retiro para encontrar a Dios.

Mientras se metía en la ducha y se preparaba antes de ir a atender a sus sobrinos, Bella recordaba cómo eran las cosas en el instituto. Rose había sido la que siempre iba un paso adelante: era la deportista más hermosa de toda la secundaria, la más popular y la novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol. Sin embargo, Bella solo vivía para estudiar, siempre centrada en tener las mejores notas para poder optar a una buena carrera y, en un futuro, a un buen puesto de trabajo que le daría la comodidad que en esa época no abundaba en sus vidas. Rose era la que parecía que se iba a comer el mundo y a triunfar mientras ella solo era una nerd. ¡Cómo habían terminado siendo las cosas!. Bella tenía una carrera, una muy buena estabilidad y era popular entre sus compañeros, mientras que Rosalie había salido embarazada cada vez que Royce amenazaba con irse, estando ella hundida en la droga. Las consecuencias de esto terminaron siendo tres niños sin culpa ninguna que ahora estaban a cargo de Bella.

Regresó a la realidad cuando la pequeña Ángela gritó porque le había entrado champú en la boca. Bella rápidamente le quitó la ayudó a limpiarle la boca y le terminó de enjuagar su lindo cabello de un rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco. Ángela siguió parloteando sobre lo hermosa que se vería en su vestido nuevo de ballet en tanto que Renesmee, su cabeza de zanahoria, recitaba en voz alta algo sobre moléculas y ADN mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

Quitó el corcho (tapón) de la bañera y sacó a Ángela rodeándola con una toalla que le pasó Tyler su muchacho maduro y lindo, cuyo pelo castaño siempre estaba revuelto, imposible de domar y sus ojos azules muy serios para sus 8 añitos. Tyler ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de gimnasia y con todo preparado, solo a la espera de poder ayudar con su hermanita pequeña mientras Bella terminaba de ayudar a Renesmee.

Se detuvo un momento antes de salir de casa y miró su departamento dándose cuenta de lo horrible de su estado. Parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por su sala: con todos los juguetes en medio y un jarrón roto en una esquina que Tyler había roto de un balonazo mientras entrenaba para su partido y que no había dado tiempo de recoger. Mirando su departamento se sintió más agobiada que de costumbre. Se tomaba todos los turnos dobles que podía compaginar con los horarios de tres pequeños de 8, 7 y 5 años, pero era una tarea muy difícil. No sabía cómo conseguía su hermana cumplir con todo entre tanta droga y alcohol, ya que su vida estaba patas arriba desde que un día una trabajadora social se había presentado en su puerta con ellos y ella no era el tipo de mujer que podía rechazarlos.

Aparcó su minivan frente al colegio y sí, su convertible había dejado de ser seguro y con la perra de Jane Vulturi, la trabajadora social, pisándole sus talones, decidió que mejor vendía su auto a una amiga suya del hospital y se compraba ese cacharro en buen estado.

Ángela le dio un beso de mariposa viéndose hermosa y adorable en su tutú rosa.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedes venir, tía Bella? -preguntó con un puchero en sus labios. Bella se encargó de acomodar sus rizos antes de levantarse y contestarle.

—Tengo turno doble en el hospital cariño pero prometo ver el vídeo que la maestra May me enviará a mi celular. Estaré contigo en tu corazón -Ángela asintió resignada mientras que Renesmee tenía sus brazos cruzados y la mente en moléculas y átomos sin darle importancia a su hermana, la diva. Por otro lado, Tyler golpeaba su pelota con ánimo y es que los tres tenían personalidades tan diferentes como su físico.

Ángela era la artista, pero no por eso sus notas eran malas. Era una geniecillo rubio y le animaba a que fuera así. Quería orientarla para que un día no cometiera los errores de su madre.

Renesmee era como ella fue en su tiempo: un ratón de biblioteca, aunque por el pasado de su niña hermosa ella miraba el mundo con desconfianza. Había hablado con una compañera del hospital que es psicóloga infantil e iba a hablar con Renesmee para intentar ayudarla y también para averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido, porque la pequeña se refugiaba en ser la mejor estudiante, no era sociable y rehuía a todos los hombres que se le acercaban. Bella esperaba estar equivocada con sus suposiciones, y rezaba todas las noches para que su pequeña sobrina no hubiera sufrido ningún ataque sexual. Lo bueno era que cuando estaba relajada era una niña preciosa y parlanchina que movía mucho su cabeza con todo ese pelo rojizo moviéndose de un lado para otro y llamaba mucho la atención.

Por último, estaba Tyler: su guapo deportista con cabello castaño y ojos azules, quién quería ser estrella de fútbol y abogado, todo al mismo tiempo. Su muchacho era muy protector con sus hermanas y siempre estaba pendiente de que estuvieran bien y no les faltara nada.

Bella miraba a los tres entrar al colegio con sentimientos entrecortados. Haría todo lo que pudiera por sus sobrinos y los quería muchísimo, pero ella todavía no llegaba a los treinta años de edad y no quería ser madre. Se suponía que su reloj biológico debería estar a todo rendimiento pidiéndole sus propios hijos, pero este se había paralizado con la llegada de los pequeños. Suficiente tenía. Tanto era así que llevaba más de un año sin poder echar un polvo decente.

.

.

Seattle 2013. Tres años después.

Edward Cullen apreció la obra de arte que su madre estaba mostrándole. Era una hermosa peineta que seguro se vendería en el triple de lo que la había comprado. Tenía hermosos colores turquesa a lo largo de toda la pieza y era de un metal poco pesado. Su padre se encontraba merodeando por la tienda mirando las nuevas adquisiciones de Edward mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada: realmente lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— Es un hermoso regalo para una mujer -dijo Esme insistiendo en el tema de su soltería, pero él la ignoró y tomó su bastón para cruzar el local. Que su rodilla no doliera mucho hoy no era justificación para dejar el bastón. Si lo dejaba, luego no podría ni moverse por el dolor y quería aprovechar hoy la mejoría física para poder moverse un poco más y dar una vuelta cuando cerrara la tienda.

Se dirigió hacia la vitrina que había en el escaparate y colocó la peineta dejándola bien a la vista mientras pensaba que él ya no tenía interés en una mujer, y que no le interpretaran mal, que él era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero por un lado llevaba más tiempo solo de lo que podía recordar y por el otro, ¿quién iba a querer a un discapacitado como él? Sobre todo a la edad que ya tenía.

Muchas noches, mientras estaba tumbado en la cama, con la pierna en alto, recordaba el accidente que lo dejó en ese estado.

Hace diez años, él era bombero de Chicago, un hombre orgulloso y al que habían condecorado varias veces por su valor. La semana de su accidente había sido un infierno: se habían declarado varios incendios en Chicago y todas las unidades estaban sin descanso. Acababan de un incendio y salían corriendo a otro, solo parando lo suficiente para recargar los camiones en las bocas de incendios.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, este ya estaba siendo consumido por la llamas y otras dotaciones de bomberos estaban peleando contra el fuego, tan ensimismados que no veían a una pequeña niña en una ventana de la primera planta, que intentaba respirar pero el humo no la estaba dejando.

Él no se lo pensó dos veces y, como llevaba todo el equipamiento encima, entró corriendo en el edificio mientras sus compañeros le gritaban para que parara. En el interior del edificio apenas se podía ver nada con la cantidad de humo que había, pero él avanzó lentamente hasta encontrar las escaleras y después se dirigió hacia la ventana donde había visto a la pequeña. La encontró derrumbada al lado de la ventana respirando con mucha dificultad. La cogió en brazos y le puso la mascarilla de oxígeno que llevaba él puesta, pero ni dos segundos después de ponérsela, el suelo cedió cayendo ambos en la planta baja, con todo el fuego alrededor de ellos. Edward se levantó como pudo sin soltar a la pequeña mientras daba gracias a que la niña no se había enterado de nada por estar inconsciente. Le dolía mucho la pierna pero avanzó hasta poder salir del edificio donde sus compañeros lo miraban con horror. Rápidamente dos de ellos corrieron hacia él. James cogió a la pequeña y Amun lo cogió a él y entonces se permitió mirar la pierna que tanto le dolía. El uniforme lleno de sangre fue lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente.

Las consecuencias de su "heroicidad", como la llamaban algunos, fue que casi perdiera la pierna y que su fertilidad se fuera al garete. ¿Qué mujer querría estar con un hombre de casi cuarenta, cojo y que no podía darle hijos? Hijos que pudieran heredar su tienda. Esta situación lo había vuelto un hombre amargado, lo que no ayudaba a que las mujeres se interesasen en él.

Edward se puso a colocar las estanterías mientras sus padres seguían revoloteando a su alrededor, hablando entre ellos. Él había abierto esta tienda como regalo para su madre, que le encantaban las antigüedades, pasearse por los mercadillos en busca de cualquier objeto perdido que pudiera restaurar y darle una nueva vida. Pero un día Edward se encontró con que ya no podía seguir apagando incendios y ayudando a la gente, así que hizo las maletas y se volvió a instalar en Seattle, haciéndose cargo de la tienda de su madre. Lo bueno es que había descubierto que lo de encontrar objetos raros tirados de precio se le daba muy bien. Se sorprendió mucho al principio de la cantidad de gente excéntrica que entraba en la tienda para comprar algo raro que él había comprado por tres dólares y que vendía por casi cien.

La campana que su madre había insistido en poner sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente. Edward dejó las estanterías y se giró para atender al nuevo cliente, encontrándose con tres niños. La más pequeña era una niña rubia que miraba las vitrinas de la tienda como si buscara algo. La otra niña del grupo, unos años mayor según parecía, era una pelirroja que ojeaba un libro grueso que llevaba encima. Este parecía demasiado para una niña que podría tener unos 8 años, como mucho diez. Por último también había un niño, quizás el mayor de los tres y que parecía demasiado nervioso.

Su tienda no era una tienda donde los ladrones, por lo menos de tan poca edad, entraran muy a menudo, pero por si acaso no les quitaría el ojo de encima a los tres.

.

Tyler refunfuñó molesto porque se sentía muy incómodo buscando el regalo, ¿y si no lo quería?

Iba a ser el día de la madre dentro de muy poquitos días y ellos no tenían madre. Bueno, la habían tenido, pero la que era su madre volvió de su reencuentro con Dios y estuvo con ellos sólo dos meses en la casa de su tía Bella. Pero un día habían llegado de la escuela y la habían encontrado en la puerta con sus maletas hechas. Ella los rechazó, les gritó y les dijo que le habían arruinado su vida, que era joven y lo había perdido por culpa de ellos. La tía Bella se la llevó a una habitación y estuvieron gritándose mientras ellos se escondían en la habitación y se abrazaban en la cama de Renesmee. Por último se oyó el portazo de la puerta y su tía fue con ellos diciéndoles que ella jamás los dejaría, que eran lo más bonito que tenía en su vida, mientras los abrazaba a los tres.

Su tía se esforzaba todos los días para darles lo mejor, para que no les hiciera falta nada, pero Tyler podía ver a veces el anhelo con los que miraba a las personas que eran de su edad saliendo de fiesta y disfrutando sin niños. También había oído como ella había rechazado cordialmente muchas invitaciones a fiestas para estar con ellos. Por último estaba su trabajo, donde hacía turnos dobles que hacían que cuando llegara a casa arrastrara los pies de cansancio, pero ella sonreía en cuanto los veía y, si el tiempo lo permitía, los instaba a alistarse para dar un paseo. Tyler se sentía culpable por la carga que eran para su tía, por eso intentaba ayudar en lo que podía, sobre todo intentaba cuidar de sus hermanas y así hacer un poco más fácil la vida de su tía.

Ty también sentía culpable porque sino hubiese sido por él, su tía no tendría que ocuparse de ellos. Aunque ella no lo sabía, fue él quien había llamado a la policía, cansado de que Royce los encerrara en un cuarto pequeño con llave mientras golpeaba a su madre, sin darles de comer hasta dos días seguidos. Tampoco le había contado nunca, aunque creía que ya lo sabía, que Royce había intentado tocar a Nessie en el lugar prohibido cuando estaban durmiendo y que él se metía en la cama de ella para evitarlo. También escondían a Ángela de él porque más de una vez Tyler le escuchó diciendo que le gustaban mucho las rubias mientras miraba a su hermanita pequeña de una manera rara. Ahora, siendo más mayor, sabía que lo que Royce hacía estaba muy mal y que él hizo bien en llamar a la policía porque su madre nunca los protegía de Royce, pero no podía quitarse el peso de encima de haber fastidiado la vida de su tía.

Pero su tía Bella nunca les había dicho nada, todo lo contrarío, los ayudaba con los deberes, jugaba con ellos, los escuchaba cuando lo necesitaban y los acariciaba como su madre tendría que haberlo hecho.

También había ayudado mucho a Nessie, ya que a ella no le gustaban ningún hombre, aunque fuesen niños, solo se acercaba a Ty. Por eso la tía Bella los llevó a terapia con la doctora Carmen, quién pacientemente los escuchaba, ya fuera juntos o por separado.

La tía Bella era la mejor y por eso se encontraban en esta tienda. Habían tenido una loca idea, que extrañamente Nessie había apoyado. Querían regalarle a su tía Bella algo que la hiciera sonreír como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y es que últimamente ella parecía más cansada de lo normal con su nuevo trabajo en una clínica gigante y prestigiosa.

—¿Qué están buscando? -Nessie se tensó al escuchar una voz de hombre a su espalda. Todavía tenía pesadillas que la hacían despertarse llorando.

—Queremos algo para regalar -contestó Ángela mientras Nessie se acercaba a ella y le daba la mano a Tyler, pero no se escondió detrás de él. La señora Carmen siempre le decía que ella era fuerte y que podía hacer frente a todo. Cuando se enterara de que no había retrocedido ante este extraño seguro que le daba alguno de sus dulces tan deliciosos.

—¿Es para alguien especial? -preguntó el hombre. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y Tyler se adelantó, ya que era el mayor y el que tenía el dinero. Habían ahorrado durante mucho tiempo para darle un regalo a su tía Bella, ya que querían pedirle algo importante, y después de Ángela hubiera visto en la televisión que para pedir algo muy importante se necesitaba un regalo costoso, los tres pusieron más empeño aún para ahorrar más.

—¿Tiene anillos de compromiso? -El hombre miró a Tyler con un brillo extraño en los ojos. - Soy Ty y mis hermanas son Angie y Nessie.

Edward se quedó un poco aturdido mirando con atención a los tres niños ¿Había oído bien? ¿Querían comprar un anillo de compromiso? ¡Joder!.

Se aclaró la garganta y salió de detrás del mostrador para poder verlos bien. La niña más pequeña, Angie como la había llamado su hermano, era una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azules y era quién los encabezaba, mirando todo con curiosidad. Tyler parecía el mayor de los tres, un muchacho que debería tener unos once o doce años, y que daba la sensación de que estaba ahí para proteger a sus hermanas. Por último estaba la niña pelirroja, que estaba aferrada a su hermano y lo miraba como si Edward fuera a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué quieres un anillo de compromiso muchacho? -él, a su edad, había comprado anillos, pero de esos de dulce, solo para comerlos ¿Por qué un niño querría un anillo de compromiso? ¿Qué edad tenía? ¡por todos los cielos! Él le echaba como mucho doce, pero aún así era un niño.

Tyler sacó los cien dólares que habían ahorrado y se los mostró a Edward, quién les frunció el ceño.

—Queremos comprar un anillo para pedirle a nuestra tía Bella que sea nuestra mamá.

—Sí -confirmó en un susurro la pelirroja.

-¡Oh! Son tan adorables ¿No crees Carlisle? -preguntó Esme llamando la atención de los niños, quienes la miraron con menos desconfianza que a él. —Edward, ¿dónde está tu educación? Lleva a los niños a escoger un anillo para su tía.

—No tengo anillos de ese precio madre -dijo Edward acercándose a ella. Esme le puso la mano en el hombro mientras le fruncía el ceño, para después dirigir su mirada a los pequeños. Edward también miró a los niños, quienes parecían decepcionados.

—Deberíamos irnos -dijo la pelirroja mientras los otros dos asentían con la cabeza.

—Haz lo correcto hijo. Ellos solo quieren algo sencillo. Si les falta dinero yo cubriré lo que les falte -le susurró Esme a su hijo.

—Sabes que no es por el dinero -contestó Edward. —Es que aquí hay piezas muy valiosas y no quiero que acaben en malas manos.

Esme le rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué mejores manos que las de esos pequeños que quieren tener una madre? -rebatió ella. —Deja de ser un idiota y enséñales los anillos. -Le dio la espalda a Edward y se dirigió a los niños. — Mi hijo os llevará a la sala de los anillos.

—No se preocupe señora, hemos decidido irnos -dijo Angie levantando la cabeza, quitándose el cabello de rostro como una diva y sujetando con la otra mano su bolso de brillitos, haciendo sonreír a los adultos.

—¿Podemos ver los anillos que cuestan cien dólares por favor? -dijo Nessie ignorando a su hermana. Edward se impresionó mucho cuando la pelirroja habló, ya que era tan tímida.

-Seguidme.

Los chicos lo siguieron, aunque Nessie seguía mirándolo con desconfianza. Pasaron por delante de una vitrina que contenía anillos de varios miles de dólares y que Edward ignoró, pero no así los pequeños, que se pegaron al cristal admirándolos.

Edward quiso maldecir, pero entonces se fijó en la mirada triste de Nessie y se acordó de que cuando él era pequeño su hermana tenía la misma mirada, pero hasta que no fue mayor nadie le explicó que era lo que ponía esa mirada en su hermana. Esperaba, aunque vanamente, que la niña no hubiera sufrido lo mismo que Alice, pero solo tenía que sumar su desconfianza a esa mirada para saber que sus rezos eran inútiles.

Cuando se acercó a ellos vio que, aunque los otros dos miraban los anillos más extravagantes, Nessie se había fijado en una antigüedad sencilla. Una joya preciosa.

—Ese anillo es El Turquesa, perteneció a una princesa de Egipto y tiene una historia graciosa -dijo Edward haciéndola saltar asustada. Sus hermanos se habían adelantado para mirar anillos de diamantes y de pelotas de fútbol.

—Es hermoso -dijo ella sin mirarlo, caminando hacia Tyler y dejando a Edward confundido, ya que ella le había echado una mirada de miedo y dolor antes de salir corriendo lejos de él.

—Ella se parece tanto a Alice -dijo Esme a su lado.

—Quizás solo está asustada de mí -dijo Edward pero Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Dales el anillo que le gustó a ella y recibe los cien dólares.

—Pero mamá, el anillo tiene un valor de varios miles de dólares, ¡iba a subastarlo!

—Ellos le darán un mejor uso Edward -le contestó Esme con ese tono que ponía cuando lo regañaba.—Le pedirán a su tía que sea su madre ¿Puede eso ser más importante que tu estúpida subasta?

Edward cogió el anillo y se fue tras el mostrador para meterlo en una caja forrada de terciopelo negra. No le gustaba mucho tener que regalar el anillo a los chiquillos, pero a lo mejor la historia del anillo se repita, ya que en un principio no iba a ser para la princesa de Egipto, sino fue realizado por un orfebre y antes de que lo pusiera a la venta se lo regalo a una mujer mal vestida que le dijo que era precioso. El orfebre se quedó prendido de sus ojos y se lo regaló a ella, siendo al final ella una princesa de Egipto.

Edward pensó en si pudiera repetirse la historia y acabar el anillo en las manos adecuadas, pero por si acaso llamó a su amigo Jason Jenks para que siguiera a los niños para confirmar su historia y si no, que recuperara el anillo.

Después de media hora de dejar deambular a lo pequeños por la tienda viéndolo todo y dándole tiempo a su amigo a llegar, les dio la cajita con el anillo. Los tres se pusieron muy contentos, y más cuando les dio cincuenta dólares de "cambio" para que pudieran celebrar el día de la madre, marchándose de la tienda con sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros, incluida Nessie.

.

.

Bella se giró en su cama y sintió unas manitas heladas en su estómago, despertándola de su sueño.

—Alguien tiene frío, ¿eh? -susurró somnolienta y se giró para ver a Nessie apretada a ella con su mirada llena de miedo.

—Lo siento tía Bella, no quería despertarte -Bella atrajo a Nessie en un abrazo y ella se lo permitió. Ese abrazo permitió saber a Bella que su pequeña estaba realmente aterrada, ya que Nessie no se dejaba nunca abrazar.

En momentos como ese le gustaría poder tener a ese ser, porque hombre no se le puede llamar, a Royce, para poder utilizar su bisturí en él, poco a poco hasta que se le quitaran las ganas de volver a tocar a nadie, mucho menos a su pequeña.

Por suerte a su niña no la había llegado a violar, pero aun así el trauma todavía persistía, a pesar de los avances que tenían y de la ayuda recibida por su psicóloga. Incluso en el colegio, gracias a la directora Alice Cullen, le habían puesto solo profesoras, aunque seguía yendo a clases mixtas, porque era necesario que se relacionara con niños varones para que vieran que no le iban a hacer daño. Alice había sido tan compresiva porque, por lo que les contó, había sufrido lo mismo cuando ella era pequeña y toda ayuda obtenida era poca.

—¿Estás bien cariño? -Nessie negó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Bella y llorando de manera silenciosa. Maldijo a Royce mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna en el oído de su nena pequeña hasta que se quedó dormida.

Tyler las miraba desde la entrada, apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos rojos por el cansancio.

—Tendrías que haberme despertado Ty.

Tyler no quería que su día empezara así, pero no había podido evitarlo. Nessie había llorado casi toda la madrugada por culpa de las pesadillas y él había dejado a su tía dormir, puesto que últimamente trabajaba mucho más y descansaba menos.

— Nessie dijo que no quería que te molestáramos.

—Ella no es tu madre cariño -dijo Bella acostando a la pequeña despacio para no despertarla.— ¿Angie despertó ya?

Ty negó con la cabeza y Bella lo abrazó, besando la cabeza antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ve a dormir -le dijo con cariño

—¿Tienes que trabajar hoy? -preguntó su pequeño preocupado.

Bella miró el calendario y solo entonces entendió porque de pronto Tyler parecía demasiado preocupado de que ella fuera a trabajar. Era el día de las madres y seguramente estarían extrañando a Rosalie, quién brillaba por su ausencia.

Acarició el cabello de su pequeño mientras le sonreía. Llenar el lugar de su hermana era algo que había querido hacer desde que hace tres años ella desapareció, pero si quería comprar esa casa que había ido a ver y darles una sorpresa a sus pequeños, tenía que trabajar como últimamente lo había estado haciendo, aunque un día de descanso en la cama con sus enanos, porque eran suyos, con helado, películas infantiles y pizza sería algo increíble.

—Puedo reportarme enferma hoy y pasar el día con vosotros en la cama ¿qué te parece? -le preguntó sonriéndole a su pequeño. Los ojos de Tyler se iluminaron como faroles de Navidad.

—Eres increíble tía Bella -contestó este abrazándola y salió corriendo la habitación donde dormían los tres, entusiasmado.

Después de que Rosalie se fuera ella había decidido en convertirse en la madre de sus pequeños, no solo porque llevaran su sangre, sino porque así los sentía después de haber estado cuidando de ellos durante varios meses. Bella se dirigió hacia el teléfono y llamó a Carlisle para reportarse enferma.

—Llevo dos semanas diciéndote que te tomes unos días libres -la regaño suavemente su jefe mientras Bella veía como Ty y Angie llevaban sus mantas y desaparecían en su habitación.

—No fue hasta que vi a Nessie llorando en mis brazos hoy que no supe que necesitaba unos días con ellos. Sabes que quiero comprar la casa que me ofreciste.

—¿Ella está bien? -Bella sonrió por la preocupación en la voz de Carlisle. Él no era solamente su jefe, sino que se habían hecho amigos, y sino fuera por la gran diferencia de edad y de que estaba felizmente casado, ya habría intentado flirtear con él.

Carlisle se había portado muy bien con ella, dándole los horarios que ella había necesitado, sin poner problemas en que trabajara tanto. Un día le mostró una foto de sus pequeños y él se puso a reír, diciendo que el mundo era un pañuelo. Después de ese episodio Carlisle se interesó más en ella y sus niños, haciéndole preguntas de como iban en el colegio hasta de como era su departamento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era un departamento pequeño, le ofreció venderle una casa por un precio muy bajo del mercado, diciendo que para él no era cuestión de dinero, sino de que esa casita acabara en buenas manos.

"Fue la casa en la que viví con Esme durante una época difícil. Ella estará feliz cuando le diga que he encontrado a alguien digno de tener esa casa. El precio es simbólico"

Pero después de esa conversación la situación se fastidió un poco, ya que Tyler había pescado una neumonía y Angie la varicela. Tener tres niños, que se fueron pegando las enfermedades entre ellos, había hecho que sus ahorros menguaran debido a los medicamentos y las facturas de hospital. Llevaba poco más de mes y medio recuperándose de este socavón económico y apenas se estaba nivelando haciendo horas extras en el hospital y doblando turnos.

—Está bien ahora. La dejé dormida en mi habitación. Creo que no durmió en toda la noche -le contestó Bella a Carlisle.

—Bien -Bella iba a colgar cuando Carlisle volvió a hablar.—Que tengas un feliz día de las madres Bella -le dijo Carlisle antes de colgar, dejándola pensando. Ella no era madre pero que Carlisle le dijera eso había calentado mucho su corazón, mientras miraba a sus hijos dormidos en su cama. Sonrió pensando en ellos, porque aunque no los había parido ellos eran sus hijos y eso no lo cambiaría nadie, así que se unió a ellos en la cama para pasar un par de horas más durmiendo.

.

Bella gimió mientras se giraba en la cama para ver la hora. Era tardísimo así que buscó por la habitación a los niños sin encontrar a ninguno de ellos, pero en la casa no se oía ningún ruido, lo que la asustó. Salió rápidamente de la cama y se fue hacia la sala, a ver si estaban allí jugando pero lo que se encontró cuando llegó allí casi la hace gritar de emoción. Tyler, Renesmee y Ángela la miraban mientras extendían un hermoso cartel rosa que tenía muchas fotos de ellos juntos. Ty empujó a Nessie un poco y ella dejó que sus hermanos sostuvieran el cartel. Se acercó a ella y, poniéndose sobre una rodilla, alzó su mano donde tenía una caja negra. Bella abrió sus ojos impresionada al ver a su niña abrir la caja.

—Tía Bella ¿Quieres ser nuestra mamá para siempre? -preguntó Nessie. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozó fuerte, aturdida, mientras sus hijos la miraban expectantes.

—¿Es que no nos quieres? -dijo Nessie empezando a llorar. Lo había dicho tan bajito que sino hubiera estado prestando atención no lo habría oído. Se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó a su más sensible pequeña.

—Es que estoy sin palabras mi amor -le contestó quitándole las lágrimas a esos ojos tan expresivos.— Si que quiero ser su mamá, para siempre ¡por Dios! -exclamó riéndose.— Nada, -dijo extendiendo sus manos para que Tyler y Ángela llegaran hasta donde estaban ellas, — nada me haría más feliz que ser vuestra madre, mis niños.

Ángela la abrazó chillando feliz.

—Estás llorando. Solo queríamos hacerte sonreír -dijo Tyler un poco apesadumbrado. Bella los abrazó a los tres muy fuerte.

—Estoy muy -dejó un beso en Ángela antes de besar a Tyler,— pero muy -besó a Nessie abrazándola fuerte antes de terminar diciendo— feliz con vosotros y os amo. Por eso estoy llorando. Maldición ¿Cómo podría no amaros? -preguntó feliz antes de coger el anillo para ponérselo orgullosa.

.

.

—Isabella, Carlisle quiere verte en su oficina -dijo Lauren Mallory mientras la miraba molesta. Bella la ignoró mientras firmaba el informe de las rondas que estaba haciendo esa tarde. Suspiró cansada ya que hoy era uno de esos días que doblaba turno, pero el peso de su anillo la hizo sonreír mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su jefe. Todo este trabajo valía la pena pensó.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Carlisle, Bella dio dos golpes a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, como siempre.

—¿Me llama... -dejó la pregunta en el aire viendo al hombre que se giró al oírla y que no era Carlisle. Sosteniendo la puerta dudó de entrar mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de ella. Detrás de ese hombre pudo vislumbrar a Alice, la directora del colegio de sus niños, sentada tras el escritorio de su jefe.— Disculpen -susurró retrocediendo por haber interrumpido.

El hombre de ojos verdes miró su mano y de pronto, sorprendiéndola, le tomó la mano bruscamente mirando el anillo con intensidad. Ella quiso retroceder, incómoda como se sentía, pero ese hombre la agarraba con fuerza.

—Veo que conociste a mis hijos Bella -los interrumpió Carlisle, entrando en el despacho como si nada. Bella los miró sin entender pero de un tirón consiguió liberar su mano.

—Tengo una ronda que terminar doctor Cullen -dijo siendo formal, molesta con el hombre que es hijo de su jefe. Carlisle le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

—Edward y Alice, a la que ya conoces, vinieron a mi hace unas semanas con una idea y quiero tu apoyo total en esto.

—¿Podríamos hablarlo cuando haya terminado mi ronda?

Carlisle apretó su intercomunicador para hablar con su secretaria.

—¿Doctor? -respondió Lauren escuetamente.

—¿Puedes comunicarme con Tanya sin equivocarse Lauren? -Lauren no contestó y Bella se sentó en la silla que había al lado del maleducado de ojos verdes, dándose por vencida ya que Carlisle estaba hablando con Tanya para que ella terminara la ronda de Bella.

Edward estaba impresionado, por primera vez en su vida una mujer lo había dejando sin palabras, y es que ella era hermosa. Su cabello castaño con toques pelirrojos, hecho un moño descuidado era llamativo y se lo imaginó desordenado, extendido en la almohada de su cama mientras él...

—Bella -dijo Alice, haciendo que Edward dejara de imaginarse cosas. — Ya conoces mi historia, os la conté a ti y a Nessie cuando vinisteis al colegio y vi como se comportaba ella.

Alice continuó con la historia que Bella ya conocía, pero Bella no sabía muy bien de que iba todo esto. Se había sorprendido al saber que Alice era hija de Carlisle, ya que nunca se había comentado, pero lo que estaba empezando a molestarla, y mucho, era que parecía que la pesadilla de su niña era público y que su jefe la ayudaba por lástima, por lo que le había pasado a su propia hija y todo esto se comentaba delante de un desconocido. A Bella le daba igual que fuera hijo de su jefe.

—¡Basta! -exclamó Bella levantándose de un impulso de la silla. Miró a Carlisle y negó con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.—Si te conté sobre Nessie fue porque pensé que podía confiar en ti, no era para que tuvieras lástima de mí.

—Bella, no malinterpretes esto. No te llame porque te tuviera lástima ni nada por el estilo. — Edward frunció el ceño al ver la preocupación de su padre y en cierto sentido se sintió celoso por la confianza que había entre ellos, haciendo que sus oídos zumbaran de forma molesta.

—Es mi hija Carlisle, -exclamó molesta,— no un mono de feria al que exponer ante todos -esto último lo dijo mirando a Edward a los ojos, antes de salir echa una furia de la oficina.

—Oh papá, lo siento -dijo Alice triste y pareciendo agobiada.

—No te preocupes hija, ella estará bien. Solo necesita tiempo para calmarse y que volvamos a hablar, dejarle claro que no es lástima lo que nos mueve, ni queremos dañar a su hija.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo al fin otra historia de Ann. Esta historia va a ser muy cortita, solo dos partes y el epílogo. Aquí os dejo las palabras de Ann:

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni si quiera puedo contar cuanto fue. Hola nenas en verdad lamento que Joana y yo nos hayamos desaparecido tanto tiempo ¿Esto es un regreso? Si esperamos que lo sea.

Agradecer a Joana quien durante todos estos años ha sido un magnífico apoyo a mi vida. A Clara nuestra nueva visión, quién se tomó el tiempo de poner los puntos y las comas que ni yo ni Joana pusimos. Creo que sin ella estaríamos aún a pausas por todo el ajetreo diario que llevamos en nuestros hombros. Clara es nuestra nueva beta y esperamos que pueda seguir apoyándonos y aguantando nuestras locuras. Espero de corazón que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribir cada palabra. Quiero sus opiniones y la máquina de las aventuras esta en marcha. Espero se suban conmigo. Ann. Cuídense, besos.


	2. Parte 2

**Pídeme el corazón**

 **Parte 2**

Edward se sintió como un tonto por lo que iba a hacer, él no era el tipo de hombre que seguía a una mujer, pero caminó hacia la sala de descanso de los médicos de emergencias buscando a la hermosa castaña que llevaba el anillo que había vendido a aquellos niños. La encontró en una esquina de la sala mirando fijamente la televisión bebiendo un café que parecía cemento. Ella no se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba en la puerta, por lo que él pudo observarla con detenimiento. Bella tenía los ojos y la nariz roja del llanto, bolsas bajo sus ojos que hablaban de una profunda falta de sueño que, conociendo su profesión, seguramente fuera por muchos turnos dobles en poco tiempo.

—Irse sin terminar una conversión es de mala educación, señorita -dijo Edward mientras se encogía. Había sonado mucho peor de lo que quería hacerlo. Sabía que si era duro con ella volvería a huir y en vez de intentar un acercamiento suave y sutil, él había ido a degüello.

Su padre había hablado mucho sobre Bella, una mujer que trabajaba sin descanso y que tenía a su cargo a sus tres sobrinos, uno de los cuales era una niña que había sufrido mucho cuando era pequeña. Su padre apenas si podía ayudarla, ya que ella no quería porque era muy terca. Edward se había quedado impresionado con ella y solo con lo que le había contado su padre se había sentido atraído hacia ella, pero ahora, que la había visto quería poder acercársele más, ser su bombero o su ayudante, poder ser parte de su vida.

—Esa conversación terminó antes de empezar y le pediré que se retire. Esta es la sala de descanso de doctores y usted no es uno, por lo que no está autorizado para estar aquí -la contestación de Bella lo trajo del mundo de sus pensamientos.

—Mi padre es el dueño del hospital — ¿y por qué no podía comerse la lengua? pensó Edward justo después de escupir esa tontería.

—Entonces la que se va soy yo —dijo una muy molesta Bella mientras se levantaba de un impulso.

Edward la tomó por el brazo sin presionar demasiado, pero con suficiente fuerza como para que no se fuera, pero ambos se alejaron cuando sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Bella se reprendió mentalmente porque su corazón se hubiera acelerado al contacto con el hombre insolente.

—Lo siento. -se excusó Edward mientras se aclaraba la garganta suavemente. Esta vez quiso ir más despacio, más tranquilo, pero no desistir. Había aprendido de su cuñado Jasper que la perseverancia era un super poder. —Vi a mi hermana sufrir mil noches por pesadillas y yo estuve allí sin poder alejar a los monstruos de sus sueños. Un día ella sólo dejó de sonreír y decidí que sería un super héroe que asesinaba pesadillas. Me vestí con un tonto disfraz y una capa y utilicé una varita mágica, —Bella se sentó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al oír a Edward, sonrojado, contando algo que seguramente le estaba costando su dignidad de hombre — Alice me frunció el ceño y yo me caí porque la capa que había elegido era una cortina roja de mi madre…

Y entonces la escucho reír y fue como una sonata de paz que nunca había experimentado.

—Hay fotografías de ese día y si no me equivoco hay un video vergonzoso que seguramente mi madre estaría encantada de mostrar en venganza por mi mal comportamiento. Le dejaré verlo si quiere. —dijo Edward sintiéndose tonto pero feliz al ver que ya no estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué me ha dicho todo esto? ¿Qué gana con esto?

Bueno, un poco de atención de su parte y tal vez que me acepté un café más sustancioso que ese que bebe. —dijo Edward siendo atrevido.

Bella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y él vio el "no" incluso antes de que se lo dijera.

—Tengo tres hijos —contestó ella queriendo ver su expresión.

—Y yo un perro gigante llamado Sam.

Bella le frunció el ceño e hizo algo adorable con sus labios lo que hizo a Edward querer besarla como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Estaba diciendo "no" de forma amable… —Se explicó Bella suavemente poniéndose de pie.

Edward suspiró al ver lo hermosa que era y dándose ánimos.

—¿Sabe? Mi cuñado esperó por mi hermana seis años antes de tener un beso. Tres años antes de tener una mirada, cuatro antes de ser su amigo…

—Señor...

—Edward. —La interrumpió este haciéndole sonreír.

Tomó en sus manos un mechón de su cabello para ponerlo tras su oreja sin perder el impulso de tocar su mejilla. Bella miró sus ojos y dio un paso más cerca, ¡joder, era imposible no hacerlo! Puso su mano en el pecho de Edward sintiendo que el corazón de este latía tan locamente como el suyo.

Pero Edward no sería una excepción, ella tenía un compromiso enorme en ese momento con sus hijos, necesitaban una casa y ella estaba a punto de lograr eso por si sola quizás en unos meses más ella diría que sí sin pensarlo, pero Edward era un hombre atractivo, él seguramente encontraría a una mujer y ella sólo se quedaría al margen de todo de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo dando un paso atrás.

Edward pareció decepcionado, sin embargo, sonrió con suavidad y tocó su mejilla de nuevo antes de decir:

—Al menos escuche a mi padre sobre la fundación.

Bella asintió y Edward guio su rostro hasta que se vieron a los ojos. Bella le sostuvo la mirada pensando en que quizás iba a besarla y ella quería que lo hiciera.

Quizás el café sí fuera malo después de todo —pensó.

—Es hermosa señorita Swan. —dijo Edward y valientemente tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos antes de girarse para irse y dejarla allí con un millón de hormigas y mariposas en su cuerpo…

O quizás el hombre si hacia magia después de todo —pensó antes de dejarse caer en el sofá viendo a la nada.

* * *

3 meses después…

.

Bella miró la enorme casa orgullosa de haber logrado comprarla. Aún tenía sus manos tapando los ojos de Nessie así que los destapó diciendo:

—¡Sorpresa!

Y los ojos de su hija se iluminaron y la vio dar un paso antes de girarse hacia ella con mil preguntas en los ojos.

—Supongamos que es nuestra casa, ¿qué habitación querrías?

Nessie chilló antes de abrazar a su tía Bella de una forma muy poco normal, siendo la niña que era por primera vez en años.

—Una que esté frente a la tuya.

Bella sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta de madera.

La vida estaba yendo en el camino que tenía que ir: su Nessie ya no tenía crisis en sus horas de clase y podía ir a la escuela sin problemas, Tyler aún la cuidaba como un león, pero estaba más relajado y había vuelto al fútbol ya que lo había dejado para cuidar a su hermana todo el tiempo posible haciendo que Nessie se sintiera culpable por eso y sumando pesadillas a su mente. Ángela había encontrado su pasión en el dibujo y eso la tenía entretenida mientras que ella suspiraba como colegiala por el hijo de su jefe cada vez que el aparecía en el hospital saludándola de lejos y con cordialidad sin tocar sus labios o si quiera su mano.

Bella sonrió hacia Riley quien dijo:

—Ella solo tocó mi culo y yo estaba con una jodida aguja a punto de ponerle esa inyección…

Bella escuchó a Kate reírse abiertamente y rodó los ojos, esos dos debían buscar una habitación y terminar con su tensión sexual en lugar de contar estupideces en sus horas de descanso. Y es que había visto el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas descabelladas y maliciosas. Suspiró antes de levantarse para ir a ver a sus pacientes por lo que, como todos los días, caminó hacia la sala de emergencias que estaba atestada de gente enferma y se puso los guantes para ayudar a Jane quien aliviada terminó de coser a un paciente.

Bella gritó dando órdenes a las enfermeras a su cargo pidiendo ayuda con una mujer que había llegado en la ambulancia con miles de lesiones y, para rematar, embarazada, por un accidente de auto. Sintió un poco de pena, pero la quitó de su sistema: era doctora y si algo había aprendido era a mantener su objetividad hasta que hubiese salvado la vida de esa pobre mujer accidentada. Ya lloraría como una niña pequeña asustada cuando tuviera tiempo.

—El bebé va a nacer llamen a neonatología para que envíen a alguien al quirófano seis.

Empezó a empujar la camilla con ayuda y entró determinada a salvarle la vida a esa mujer e iba a hacerlo.

Edward se ajustó la corbata que su madre le había ofrecido usar y se detuvo frente a la sala de descanso de doctores antes de mirar las flores en sus manos. Había sido evidente cuando había llegado a la tienda y había llamado a la floristería y es que Jasper había insistido en que esperara solamente yendo al hospital a verla de lejos.

—Déjala ser —había dicho solamente puesto que el aparecía de pronto en el hospital.

Su padre lo había pillado viendo a Bella con un rubio parlanchín y una mujer que miraba al rubio como comida. Desde entonces su familia se había vuelto loca al saber que él tenía algo por la doctora más hermosa de ese hospital y su madre cada día llegaba a su tienda con un nuevo invento de que él insistiera en una cita.

Sin embargo, él esperaba a diario que ella se acercara y le dijera "hola" pero eso no pasaba y él ya no lo soportaba. Era por eso por lo que estaba allí vestido con su mejor traje para salir a comer y tontas flores en sus manos.

Bella sollozó despacio y miró sus manos rojas por la sangre.

¡Dios! había tenido tanto miedo —pensó

Pero la mujer estaba viva y su hija también, sin embargo, mil emociones la tenían toda llorona así que, sin mirar hacia donde iba por el pasillo, buscó la sala de descanso antes de chocar con el pecho de alguien vestido de traje que olía delicioso.

Suspiró antes de levantar la mirada encontrándose con un Edward sonrojado y eso la hizo llorar de verdad aferrándose a él, quien sólo la abrazo en silencio reconfortándola mientras hacía círculos en su espalda tensa.

—Mal día.

Bella no respondió, no era una pregunta y lo sabía así que sólo lo abrazo sintiéndose una tonta por lo que estaba haciendo. Lo había visto con las flores y todo arreglado, eso sólo significaba que él seguramente había encontrado a alguien digno y eso la hizo sentir celos. Edward en cambio, solo la abrazó hasta que ella lo miro y ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero el teléfono de Bella sonó y ella le pidió permiso con los ojos antes de contestar.

—¿Tyler...?

Eso llamó su atención, pues Bella empezó a temblar y sus mejillas perdieron color. Él conocía esa mirada: algo malo había pasado y eso le llenó de preocupación.

—Cariño escúchame, en un momento voy yo necesito que te calmes todo estará bien…

Y colgó mirando a los lados sin verlo a él.

Edward le tomó el rostro y preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede?

Bella sollozó fuerte y dijo molesta:

—Royce apareció en la escuela de los niños, yo…tengo que llegar allá... yo necesito...Mi Nessie no está y...

Bella sollozó de nuevo y Edward la condujo casi corriendo hacia el estacionamiento hacia su camioneta diciendo:

—¿Es la misma escuela de Alice?

Bella solo atinó a asentir muerta de preocupación por su niña quien podía estar en manos de ese bastardo sucio y desalmado.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela había alumnos por todos lados y ésta estaba cerrada con cintas amarillas. Alice sostenía a Tyler y a Ángela quienes lloraban aterrados, al ver a su tía, quien ni si quiera espero a que Edward aparcara el auto y se lanzó, ellos corrieron balbuceando que Royce tenía un arma y se había llevado a Nessie a los baños y había iniciado un incendio.

Los policías aún intentaban hablar con él, pero no respondía eso hizo a Bella querer desmayarse pues nadie entraba a rescatar a su niña y los bomberos aún intentaban controlar el incendio.

Edward miró a los niños llorando junto a Bella y sólo eso bastó para golpear al policía que no dejaba entrar a nadie y hacerlo él mismo sin escuchar a nadie ni si quiera a su hermana quien, aterrada, miraba la escuela empezar a consumirse en llamas.

Edward caminó a través del fuego con un hacha, que había encontrado en el camino, empapado de agua y recordando fuertemente sus días como bombero.

Había tirado su bastón hacia días para hacer el ejercicio que el doctor le había recomendado hacia años, su rodilla protestó, él solo la forzó un poco más.

Escuchó el golpe sordo de un cinturón en el suelo y se dirigió al sonido; abriendo la puerta del baño de hombres solo para encontrar a Nessie en el suelo meciéndose y llorando desconsoladamente mientras el hombre, quien sí llevaba un arma, se estaba deshaciendo de su pantalón.

—Anda nena coopera con papá y deja de llorar como una estúpida.

Pero Nessie no lo hizo y eso pareció enfurecerlo más: Royce la pateo, golpeando su estómago y luego azotó su rostro.

Eso fue una señal para Edward, quien se lanzó como toro a taclearlo a golpes. Royce respondió golpeando igual que él, pero aún sorprendido, tirando el arma lejos de ellos, quienes se enfrentaron en una pelea a golpe limpio.

—¡Deberías a aprender a tratar a la gente bastardo hijo de puta! -gruñó Edward cuando Royce golpeó sus costillas casi dejándolo sin aire.

Edward le golpeó el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo. Y continuaron peleando y golpeando sin detenerse.

Nessie estaba asustada y le dolía su estómago, vómito en el suelo del baño y vio al hombre de la joyería golpeando a su padre. Se asustó cuando Royce se levantó y golpeó fuertemente el rostro de Edward quien sólo gimió de dolor.

Fue entonces cuando vio el arma y sin pensarlo dos veces la alzó en sus manitas y apretó el gatillo descargando toda su furia en contra del hombre que le había hecho tanto pero tanto daño.

Edward escucho los disparos y vio a Royce caer al suelo riéndose.

—¡Bastarda!

Le gritó a Nessie quien volvió a dispararle chillando con los ojos desenfocados y las manos temblando. Royce está vez sí cayó inconsciente, quizás muerto, Edward no lo supo pues la niña se dejó caer al suelo y lloró con fuerza, gritando, haciéndolo sentir más dolor del que sentía por los golpes su corazón.

Le dolió tanto al verla desconsolada llorando que sólo atinó a acercarse lentamente para sólo tocar la mano de ella quien saltó asustada, pero, por alguna razón, al verlo, sólo se lanzó a sus brazos y siguió llorando. Edward, confundido, también lloró intentando consolarla, apretándola fuerte en sus brazos y comprometiéndose con que iba a ayudarla a ser fuerte y, misteriosamente, cuando salieran de eso, él sabía cómo lo haría.

Bella soltó a Tyler y Angela en cuanto vio a Edward salir de la escuela lleno de sangre con su hija en sus brazos quien parecía herida. Los paramédicos se la quitaron de las manos y lo ayudaron puesto que el cayó al suelo también herido. Pero sin dejar de mirarla dijo:

—Ves.

Y ella corrió hacia Nessie mientras que Alice hacia él.

Estar del otro lado de la puerta es algo que odio. —pensó Bella en la sala de espera mientras Nessie estaba siendo tratada por Carlisle quien se había ofrecido a ayudar.

Habían sedado a su hija pues ella no dejaba que nadie la tocara y Bella no podía intervenir, ella no lo haría con objetividad. Sin embargo, eso la hacía sentirse demasiado impotente y culpable: ella debía haber pensado en que el bastardo iba a salir de la cárcel algún día, pero no lo pensó, estaba siendo feliz y se había olvidado hasta de su hermana quien estaba demasiado lejos y un día podía volver y arruinar esa felicidad.

Los tres niños que habían pedido que ella fuera su madre no eran sus hijos eran sus sobrinos, pero ella los amaba como tal como si fueran suyos.

Levantó la mirada al ver a un hombre vestido de policía entrar a la sala de espera junto a Jane, quien no perdía la oportunidad para joderle la vida.

—Señorita Swan…

Saludó Jane sin dejar de mirar a los niños quienes palidecieron. Bella asintió hacia ella quien dijo:

—Necesito llevarme a los niños.

Bella negó, pero ella sabía que ellos no podían estar allí y había dejado de llamar a sus padres desde hacía demasiado tiempo y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Ellos le recriminarían haberse hecho cargo de sus sobrinos, eso la dejaba sin quien cuidara bien de los niños y, en ese momento, Nessie necesitaba atención y cuidados.

—Puedo encontrar a alguien que los cuide. -susurró Bella al sentir a Angela aferrarse a su cintura

—Bueno debido a lo bien que usted los ha cuidado hoy…- Jane soltó mordazmente sonriendo sarcástica

—Estaba trabajando.

—Oh sí puedo verlo muy bien.

—No se me notificó que Royce había salido de prisión…

—El señor Prince está muerto y tenemos evidencia de que fue Renesmee quien le disparó.

—¡Él la secuestró y la golpeó Jane! -gruño Bella con la voz entrecortada por la furia.

—Yo puedo cuidar a los niños.

Bella y Jane se giraron al ver a una hermosa mujer ojos verdes entrando en la habitación, sonriendo suavemente, interrumpiendo su discusión.

—Bueno si no te importa querida…-dijo la mujer caminando hacia Tyler para abrazarlo protectoramente un poco a la fuerza ya que no sabía quién era ella.

—¿Y usted es…? - preguntó Jane sin dejar de ver a Bella quien no respondió.

Esme sonrió aún tranquila.

—Soy Esmerald Cullen, la madre del prometido de Isabella. Y también apoyo a la Fundación contra la violencia infantil. La esposa del alcalde es una muy buena amiga mía, puedo darle su número y usted puede verificarlo con ella o ¿quiere el número de Michelle Obama? porque también puedo dárselo, creo que me lo dio en su última conferencia…

Bella abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada y pudo ver lo pálida que se puso Jane cuando Esmerald levantó su teléfono enseñándoselo.

—Puedo hacer tal excepción si usted se lleva a los niños ya. -dijo entre dientes Jane yéndose ruidosamente molesta.

Antes de salir se detuvo y le dijo a Bella:

—El oficial Warren necesita interrogar a Renesmee y se necesita a un adulto, supongo que puedes hacerlo ¿no, Isabella?

Bella asintió y Jane se fue.

Tyler negó cuando vio la mirada de Bella

—No. -dijo y Bella intentó alejar las lágrimas del rostro de su pequeño sin lograrlo.

—Tienes que cuidar a Angie por mi cariño…

Tyler abrazó a su tía y tomó la mano de su hermana pequeña quien no paraba de llorar. Los tres se abrazaron antes de que Bella los viera irse.

Carlisle salió en ese momento cuando ellos ya se habían ido y su rostro preocupado hizo a Bella querer desmayarse, sin embargo, se sostuvo lo más que pudo, en esos momentos ella tenía que ser fuerte sin importar que.

—Renesmee tiene dos costillas rotas, tuvimos que dormirla porque tuvo dos crisis y varias contusiones que tenemos que tener en cuenta. De momento estará en observación.

Bella sollozó despacio y Carlisle la abrazo intentando reconfortarla.

—¿Puedo verla? -preguntó.

Carlisle se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar. Bella nunca se sintió tan impotente como ahora al ver a su niña con su rostro morado y su labio partido. Sollozó despacio para no despertarla y tomó una silla para tomar su mano diciendo:

—Estaré aquí siempre pequeña Ness.

La niña se quejó, pero no despertó y Bella rezó en silencio una oración de agradecimiento, aferrada a la mano de su hija.

—¿Mami?

Bella abrió los ojos sin saber en qué momento se quedó dormida. Nessie apenas podía abrir sus ojos, pues estaban más hinchados y morados; sus labios estaban partidos a pesar de que ella ya los había mojado casi toda la noche con agua para no verla tan mal.

—Estoy aquí cariño contigo. —susurró apretando sus manos al mismo tiempo que tocaba el botón llamando a una enfermera.

Nessie negó y dijo de nuevo:

—Mami…

Bella lo entendió entonces y suavemente la abrazó, era eso lo que su niña estaba pidiendo en ese momento y ella se sintió tan impotente cuando su pequeña empezó a llorar y a llorar sin detenerse y casi sin voz le dijo:

—Le disparé a Royce…

—Cariño…—susurró Bella, pero Nessie negó y entonces entendió que ella necesitaba hablar.

—Él me tocó y me hizo daño. Yo...lo vi…él iba a por Angie y le grité que le dejará. Entonces fue a por mí, pero no corrí demasiado rápido. No fui rápida… —hipó y se limpió los ojos.

Bella limpió sus propias lágrimas diciendo:

—Él no te hará más daño cariño, lo prometo.

Nessie suspiró y, en ese momento, Carlisle entró haciéndola tensarse y verlo asustada. Bella la reconfortó tomando su mano y Carlisle se quedó en la entrada para no asustarla junto a una enfermera.

—¿Cómo te sientes Renesmee? Necesito que me digas que te duele, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a tocarte, pero necesito mucha ayuda de tu parte ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Nessie asintió y Bella preocupada salió a la puerta, el oficial se había ido y eso le extraño. Carlisle en cambio parecía relajado cuando ella volvió a entrar.

—Me duele mi pecho y mi brazo derecho.

Carlisle le sonrió aún lejos de ella diciendo:

—Tienes dos costillas rotas cariño ¿quieres ver?

Eso iluminó los ojos de Nessie quien asintió despacio y Carlisle puso a la luz unos rayos X que le habían sacado.

—¿Ves aquí? —dijo asombrando a Nessie quien asintió tocando su costado izquierdo y estremeciéndose de dolor.

—Si tienes dificultad para respirar tienes que decírmelo ¿está bien?

Nessie asintió y Carlisle le sonrió suavemente.

—Mi hija pasó lo mismo que tú, otra persona le hizo daño. Quiero que sepas que eres la niña más valiente que he conocido después de ella.

Nessie sollozó despacio y se estremeció de dolor. Carlisle alzó su mano preguntando:

—¿Puedes apretar mi mano? Sólo si quieres hacerlo.

Nessie asintió con miedo y extendió su mano, pero la bajo porque le dolió. Carlisle se acercó con cautela hasta llegar a su altura y Nessie lo apretó sin dejar de verlo con miedo.

—Te diré algo muy importante y necesito que pongas atención ¿de acuerdo?

Nessie asintió y Carlisle continuó aun sosteniendo su mano.

—Eres hermosa y adorable y muy fuerte nadie puede hacerte pensar lo contrario, ¿está bien?

Nessie asintió de nuevo y Carlisle le sonrió

—Muy bien, ahora hablaré con tu madre un momento ¿está bien si te dejo sola un momento?

—Sí. —dijo Nessie segura y Carlisle le encendió la televisión en donde estaba un programa de dibujos, pero antes de verlos salir ella preguntó:

—¿Cómo está el señor?

Carlisle frunció el ceño sin saber por quién preguntaba la niña y antes de que él pudiera hablar Nessie dijo:

— Él me salvó, no es un hombre malo, él es como usted: muy bueno, como un super héroe.

Bella abrió los ojos afligida de haber olvidado a Edward. Carlisle sonrió y respondió:

— Él está recuperándose bien cariño y ha preguntado mucho por ti desde que pudo levantarse.

—¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

Carlisle sonrió aún más y dijo:

—Pondré la super señal y el vendrá a verte, ¿te parece bien?

Nessie se rio suavemente e hizo un gesto de dolor diciendo:

—Reírse duele.

Carlisle guio a Bella al pasillo y le dijo:

— El oficial Warren se fue hace rato. Le di un informe de las lesiones de tu hija y le dije que sufría de estrés post-traumático, creo que eso, y el hecho de que mi yerno es fiscal de distrito lo hizo retirarse, al menos por ahora. Royce será cremado y creí conveniente pedir que tirarán sus cenizas a la basura, aunque no soy familiar directo, al menos hice lo posible porque esto no llegue a ustedes aún.

Bella asintió y Carlisle la abrazó para luego decirle:

—Quería pedirte permiso para traer a Edward…

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó sonrojada.

Carlisle tocó su cabello y sonrió abiertamente.

—Como un super héroe.

—No soy Nessie, Carlisle…

—Lo sé y doy gracias a Dios por eso. No podía considerarte mi nuera si tuvieras ocho años. Además, no entendiste lo que quise decir: el super héroe espera por su linda chica y tú no le das ni la hora.

Bella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le contestó:

—Él no es un super héroe para empezar…

—Bueno, mi hijo ha sido super héroe por años. Es como Bruce Wayne en versión mortal y eso… ¡hasta tiene un perro gigante y tonto! — dijo Carlisle y luego la tomó por los hombros. —Todo irá bien a partir de hoy. La custodia de los niños será tuya y me asegurare de ello. Jasper nos ayudará y, si dices que no voy a golpearte, y no golpeó mujeres, quiero verte feliz Bella y eso sólo será posible si tú quieres serlo.

Bella abrazó a Carlisle y se giró hacia la habitación en donde estaba su hija, quizás Carlisle tuviera razón y ella tenía que querer ser feliz. Pero Nessie la necesitaba mucho en ese momento; era demasiado para pensar en un día.

Edward movió el trípode para no desangrarse de nuevo por décima vez en lo que llevaba encerrado en esa habitación. Nadie le decía como estaba Nessie, nadie le decía nada y eso lo tenía furioso. Alice despegó la vista de su revista y rodó los ojos diciendo:

—Harás un agujero en el suelo si sigues así…

Edward siguió caminando ignorándola y su rodilla protestó haciéndolo sentirse un idiota

—¿Estás segura de que no sabes cómo está la pequeña?

Alice negó y de pronto la puerta se abrió.

Carlisle suspiro aliviado al ver a su hijo de pie, generalmente él se comparecía de su rodilla, pero cuando Bella había aparecido en sus vidas y él había decidido encaminarse, eso lo había hecho feliz. Edward era un hombre terco y le recordaba a su padre en todo hasta en su físico: él era igual que Anthony.

—Bueno, me alegro de verte mejor hijo.

—Kate estuvo a punto de atarlo a la camilla. —sonrió Alice.

Edward le lanzó una mirada y ella sólo volvió hacia su lectura.

—¿Cómo está la niña? —preguntó preocupado.

Carlisle suspiró un poco agobiado y respondió:

—Royce la lastimó mucho y ella le disparó, pero parece no recordarlo o finge no hacerlo. Jasper está haciendo todo lo posible para que esto no le afecte. Las leyes no son igual que antes y podríamos enfrentarnos a un caso de homicidio.

—Ella es menor de edad. —gruñó Edward.

—No hablo de ella Edward. Tú estabas en esa habitación también.

—No maté al bastardo papá, aunque debería haberlo hecho. Se merecía eso y más.

—Eso no significa que ella podía ocupar a su padre como un blanco…

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Él jodidamente iba a hacerle daño!

—Escúchame hijo, Jasper se está encargando de eso, ¿está bien? Mientras tanto Nessie pidió verte.

Edward sonrió abiertamente y Carlisle rodó los ojos diciendo:

—Sígueme.

Bella suspiró tranquila al colgar el teléfono, Tyler la había llamado diciendo que su nueva Abu Esme les había comprado helado y una película de dibujos animados. Ellos se oían más tranquilos, aunque lo primero que habían hecho era preguntar por su hermana y cuando podían verla. Angie ya le había dibujado un enorme cartel con brillos que mandaría con Abu Carlisle en algún momento y Tyler le prestaría su balón favorito le habían dicho.

Se sostuvo de la camilla de Nessie y todo el peso del mundo pareció empezar a caer sobre sus hombros haciéndola dejarse caer al suelo demasiado débil. Con Nessie dormida ella podría darse el gusto de llorar y sacar todo el dolor, pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron para que no lo hiciera.

Ewdard olvidó que estaba conectado a un suero en cuanto vio a Bella casi caer al suelo. Se soltó el catéter y casi escuchó a su padre maldecir antes de que él atrapara a Bella evitando su caída.

Los dos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que a Bella se le llenarán los ojos de lágrimas, así que sin decir nada, Edward la sacó de la habitación y encontró una vacía en donde la metió y la atrajo a su regazo dejándola llorar y Bella lo dejo abrazarlo porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Edward más de lo que quería admitir. Se abrazó a él desesperada y lloró- Edward no dijo ninguna palabra, sin embargo, acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo intentando reconfortarla.

—Todo irá bien nena.

Bella sollozó despacio y luego buscó su mirada. Edward tenía unos cuantos moratones, pero nada parecía demasiado grave. Suspiró y escondió su rostro en el cuello del hombre que se había convertido en un héroe en tan poco tiempo para ella y su hija.

—Salvaste a Nessie. —hipó.

Edward atrajo su rostro para ver sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Lo haría mil veces y dos mil más solo por evitar que tú llores.

Bella tomó su mano y se acercó a Edward, tanto que sus narices se rozaron y la respiración de ambos se hizo pesada.

—Quiero besarte. —susurró Bella.

Edward sonrió antes de inclinarse más cerca tanto que se rozaban los labios.

—Y ni si quiera me aceptaste un café. — susurró Edward sonriendo antes de besarla.

Ninguno de los dos esperó lo que pasó cuando sus labios se conectaron. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió, era como si se lanzaran al vacío y su estómago doliera en buena forma.

Llenos de adrenalina, Edward bajó su mano desde su mejilla hasta su cuello para profundizar el beso. Bella suspiró profundamente al sentir su toque: era un excelente besador y, en ese momento, sólo existían los dos.

Cuando terminaron el beso por falta de aire, Edward dejó besos cortos hasta que se aseguró que Bella había recuperado el suficiente para volver a besarla y lo hizo de nuevo hasta que los dos estuvieron demasiado calientes como para pensar coherentemente…

—Doctor Gules a Urgencias Doctor Gules a Urgencias…— dijeron por el altavoz.

Bella soltó a Edward y se sonrojó haciéndolo reírse a carcajadas.

— Bueno no sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado. —dijo levantándose para llegar a ella quien levantó su mano diciendo:

—Halagado. Iba a tener una crisis.

Edward sonrió y se acercó para besarla de nuevo.

—Estoy a su merced señorita Swan.

Bella apretó su mano y suspiró esperando que el querer ser feliz esta vez fuera suficiente.

—Espero que sepas lo que dices... —dijo antes de hacer un amago de sonrisa…

* * *

Una historia muy cortita pero que llega al corazón. Y solo falta el epílogo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que habéis dejado vuestra opinión y me he dado cuenta de que hay mucha gente conocida que han seguido las historias de Ann con anterioridad.

Estas son las palabras de ANN:

Estamos a muy poco del final nenas, esta historia es corta, pero tenemos una historia en camino, Agradecer a todas y todos por sus comentarios. A Clara por su trabajo y a Joana quien me dice cuando estoy dejando volar muchísimo mi imaginación y que lo hago seguido.

Queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, tanto sin dejan un comentario como sino. Y para las que lo dejáis, nombraros en agradecimiento:

 **Bbluelilas; jolie love; nayelihernandez126; cavendano13; supattinsondecullen; Maryluna; myaenriquez02; Zellideth76; solecitopucheta; krisr0405; sandy56; Mary de cullen; Jade Hsos; Tata XOXO; Veb95; Wendy andino; saraipineda44; Tecupi; patymdn; Pili; Nadyx; Lilia; Merce; claudia hrnandez; Naye15; Cari; Moni; Bree; Paula; zafiro lcullen; Anna Mariea F;**

Muchas gracias otra vez y nos leemos la semana que viene!

Jpv22


	3. Epílogo

Epílogo

Quince años después…

— El mundo espera que cuentes una historia triste de tu vida la mayor parte del tiempo cuando la viviste, yo en mi caso me llené de recuerdos nuevos y olvidé mi niñez, al menos lo más triste de ella. Aprendí a correr y. aunque mi madre Bella lo odiaba, ella fue y aprendió conmigo, aprendí a defenderme, a devolver el golpe y también aprendí a hornear galletas junto a mamá, aún se nos olvida algún ingrediente y terminamos llenas de harina y comiéndonos el chocolate… sin hornear las galletas al final.

Tuve una vida entera de nuevos recuerdos. Desde el momento en que Royce murió, descargué todo mi odio mi dolor, mi furia ciega, en su contra con un arma en las manos para salvar la vida de mi hermana quien, gracias al cielo, nunca vivió lo que yo. Salvé otra vida ese día sin saber que salvaría al hombre que se ganó a pulso el hecho de que apareciésemos después junto a Tyler y Angela con una alianza lista para pedirle su apellido para terminar de borrar las cosas que nos hacían daño. Estoy orgullosa de ser quien soy. A mis veinticinco años. No elegí medicina, no psicología y mucho menos trabajos sociales. No elegí ser el ejemplo de mujer que todos esperaban que fuera. Aquella que había sobrevivido a algo doloroso porque lo fue y triste para vivir porque era una niña que apenas entendía de la vida.

Al contrario de todo, cuando fui lo suficiente mayor viaje por el mundo y encontré mi camino. Corrí en un sueño por la muralla china, me lancé de un paracaídas en Barcelona y di mi chaqueta a un indigente en París, disfruté de un paseo por el Amazonas, vi un león de cerca y conocí a Thomas en Londres en un museo de arte abstracto. Él era el único que vestía de negro y era el único hombre que sólo había decidido llevar a su sobrina hermosa de seis años a un lugar del que conocía tan poco pero la niña había perdido a sus padres como yo, sólo que sus padres no eran como los míos habían sido, ella había tenido una vida maravillosa con padres maravillosos: ella había jugado con muñecas, yo a su edad ya sabía cómo lavar la ropa en la lavadora y prender una estufa sin quemarme, porque en ese entonces Rosalie se drogaba hasta caer dormida…

Sophie en cambio parecía en un mundo infantil color rosa y admiré y envidié su sonrisa, valoré mi niñez y mi casa; una en la que en mi imaginación Rosalie habría sido la madre que encontré en Bella: esa mujer maravillosa que me dio la mejor vida a base de esfuerzo y valores, añoré la vida, una en la que mi padre no me tocaba por las noches cuando mi madre estaba demasiado drogada para notar la diferencia, para saber que yo odiaba las noches cuando Royce llegaba porque él era un maldito enfermo. Thomas dijo algo estúpido a mi lado sobre un poema que ni siquiera tenía un autor porque él sólo había juntado palabras asegurándose de oírse inteligente. Él no era un poeta y eso era refrescante.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba en problemas, pues en sus ojos encontré mi camino y mis padres amaron que fuese a vivir mi vida como alguien diferente. Nunca juzgaron mis decisiones, nunca preguntaron, ellos estuvieron siempre allí cuidando mis sueños y ayudándome a cumplirlos. Cuando hablo de mis padres, hablo de Bella, esa hermosa mujer que doblaba turnos para comprarnos una casa digna, aunque en el pequeño apartamento en el que estábamos teníamos amor, comida y descanso. Hablo de Edward, quien llegó de pronto y me enseñó que no todos son malos, aunque hay maldad en el mundo.

Aún pienso en Rosalie a veces cuando el mundo y sus maravillas me llaman en mi juventud intentando deslumbrar, pero me recuerdo que ella eligió mal y yo no quiero hacerlo. Tyler, mi único apoyo en contra de las pesadillas casi se escondió en mi maleta hace años yo sólo lo obligué a buscarse una novia y una vida y, aunque mi madre no estaba muy feliz en ese entonces, Tía hace cada día más feliz a Ty; ella y yo tenemos pasados similares y yo lo supe con sólo verla: tenía esos tatuajes locos por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Cuando la conocí en el gimnasio llevaba a penas unos leggins muy extravagantes y una blusa con la que casi mostraba sus pezones, sin embargo, ningún chico se le lanzaba puesto que hablar con ella era como hacerlo con Merlina Adams versión sexy e inapropiado. Ella podía decir como podrías morir de la forma más estúpida, pero era divertido escuchar su forma de ser.

La vida entera está llena de cosas que nos hacen daño, lo supe muy joven y fue difícil aceptarlo, pero lo mejor, o la retribución, vino después con nosotros en la puerta del apartamento de una tía de la que sabíamos muy poco, quién terminó siendo nuestra madre y luego con nosotros entrando en una tienda para comprar un anillo caro. —Angela, Ty, Bella y Edward aplaudieron cuando levanté mi copa de champagne y dije:

— Por mi esposo y por mi familia.

Bajé con cuidando de no caerme y Thomas sonrió cuando llegué hasta él

—¿Sabes? no soy un tonto… — dijo con sus ojos brillando mientras tiraba de uno de mis rizos bromeando.

Abracé su cintura y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso antes de decir:

—No lo dudo cariño.

Acarició mi mejilla y susurró:

— Pídeme el corazón...

—…O robaré el tuyo —terminé por él sonriendo. Puede que la vida no me haya sonreído hace años, pero hoy en cambio, me estaba casando con un hombre maravilloso que amaba cada una de mis cicatrices y eso era suficiente para mí. Eso lo era todo.

* * *

Y con este corto epílogo acabamos con esta preciosa historia. Muy cortita, lo sabemos, pero teníamos tantas ganas de volver que nos daba igual que fuera algo corto, pero muy intenso

Ann os deja estas palabras:

 _Y si esto es el final. Corre y se esconde tras Joana. Nenas agradecer que estén aquí después de tanto tiempo porque si ha sido mucho, pero este es el final de esta historia no el final de Ann y JPV22. Se los notificó viene una historia nueva que hará que quieran matarme y las hará dudar y las hará dejar de creer. Esa Bella es una Asesina de creencias muajajajaja y mejor se calla porque ya les reveló mucho. Ciertamente estamos allí y como siempre trabajando juntas. Joana dime ¿Que haría sin ti? Es difícil, somos mejores amigas, hermanas, con un océano de distancia pero estas allí para todo. Clara, déjame felicitarte nena un excelente trabajo, eres genial con los puntos y las comas. Yo doy mi trasero en ortografía jajajaja y odio que escriban como si las letras no existieran. En fin gracias nenas dejen sus comentarios y quizás, solo quizás, yo suba el argumento de la nueva historia al grupo. Dije quizás podría ser una posibilidad. Así que hasta pronto muuuy pronto_

 _Besos._

Después de estas palabras de Ann, me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia y nos leen, ya sea en la sombra o dejando un comentario. Y para estas últimas, nombraros en agradecimiento:

 **Bbluelilas; jolie love; nayelihernandez126; cavendano13; supattinsondecullen; Maryluna; myaenriquez02; Zellideth76; solecitopucheta; krisr0405; sandy56; Mary de cullen; Jade Hsos; Tata XOXO; Veb95; Wendy andino; saraipineda44; Tecupi; patymdn; Pili; Nadyx; Lilia; Merce; claudia hrnandez; Naye15; Cari; Moni; Bree; Paula; zafiro lcullen; Anna Mariea F; Titima; alejandra1987; Yoliki; odi19; lizdayanna; Adriu; Rosy Canul; Leah De Call; Adriana Molina; Cary Castilla; Melina; liduvina;**

Espero que nos podamos leer pronto!

Jpv22


End file.
